When We Were Children
by VioletDream13
Summary: Ayano is only 7 (just turned 8) and Kazuma is 12. When Ayano repeatedly sees Kazuma being hurt she tries to get to the bottom of his problems and she is convinced she can make him better person. This story shows how they where before Kazuma had to leave the family. Where they are just two children who think there is no evil in the world.Plz review and follow and fav! hate is ok! :)
1. Chapter 1

Kaze No Stigma Fan Fiction

**Hey guyz! To all my amazing followers of my stories! So this is my first KNS Fanfic and it was a request from someone so this is for you kazenostigmalover! I would also like to thank Funkeymonkey321 for all her support in my writing and for her amazingness haha! So enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1:Maybe we can be friends?

_Wow it's so sunny outside today! Much better than yesterday when it was horrible and raining. I hated it, Being stuck inside. I had nothing to do! At all! I mean it would have been fine if father had let me play with some of the other children but he made me stay in my room to do reading and stuff. So Boring! I could have done so much and the stupid weather ruined all my fun. So I spent the day sitting on my bed looking at the garden. I even saw Kazuma being pushed into the rain by some other children I think. I Watched him get up from a puddle. He looked at me with an angry face then went back inside. I don't get why he was angry I mean it's not like I pushed him into the rain! Not that he cares. I wish he was more happy like me. Then maybe he would have more friends. Wait a minute..._  
Ayano ran over to her calendar hanging on her wall. Her red hair flying behind her as she scrambled up onto a chair to reach it. _Today's the day! Yes! Yes! Yes!_  
"It's my Birthday!" She shouted, a little louder than she thought.  
"I'm now officially 8 years old!" _  
I can wear my special badge! Oh no! Where is it?!  
_She rummaged through all of her drawers. Pulling out clothes and toys. Tossing them to the floor in hope to find her birthday badge.  
_What if I can't find it? Everyone will think I'm still 7! They will all forget that I'm much older now! Waaaaaaa!  
_ Saira, a servant of the family knocked, and entered the little princess's room. Gasping at the mess on the floor and the site of little Ayano half crying.  
"Miss Ayano, What is wrong?"  
"Saira! I can't find my special badge! It's not fair!" She started sobbing again.  
"Now now. We don't want you crying on your special day do we?"  
"Huh? How did you know it's my birthday Saira?" Saira chuckled as she heard this.  
"Oh Ayano we don't need a badge to know how much you have grown up." She smiled as she reached down and tickled Ayano, until she was laying on the floor in fits of laughter.  
"No, no! Stop haha that hahaha ahhh hehe haha please stop it hahaha!"  
"Anyway little miss Ayano, we know where it is." Ayano sprang to her feet.  
"Where, where?!"  
"Don't you remember? We left it with your birthday outfit in your wardrobe so it would be safe for today."  
"Oh yeah!" Ayano ran to her wardrobe and swung the big doors open. There hung a blue dress that fitted her waist and the skirt hung down to her ankles in frills. There was a dark blue, satin bow tied around the waist and a matching plain blue headband. On the dress, a silver badge, with the words 'It's my birthday!' was pinned on the left side of the chest, of the dress. Saira placed her hands on Ayano's shoulders.  
"I think maybe you should go out and play while I clean up your room ok?"  
"But my dress..."  
"You don't want to get it dirty do you?"  
"No."  
"Tell you what...Once your changed, I will let you wear you badge."  
"Yay!"

Ayano sat on the grass in the garden underneath a cherry blossom tree. Gazing out to the rest of the garden. Occasionally looking up to the clear blue sky. _Hmmm I wonder what has been planned for me? Maybe a party? Or a massive meeting in my honor. Or all the other children could come and play games with me! We could play hide and seek, and chase, and..._  
Ayano looked up from the grass she was plaiting and saw Kazuma looking down on her.  
"What are you doing out here princess?"  
"I'm planning stuff, that's none of your business." She pulled a face at him, sticking her tongue out.  
"What are you doing out here Kazuma?"  
"Getting away from the other boys, not that it's any of your business."  
"Hmph"  
_Maybe he's playing a game. That's why he's hiding over here. But he looks sad, how can he be sad on my birthday! I forbid it_!  
"You need to cheer up."  
"What?"  
"I mean it. I'm not having you ruin my fun!"  
"Woah, sorry princess."  
"If you are truly sorry you will let me join your game." Ayano said smiling.  
"What game?"  
"Don't say that! I know your playing one and it's not fair you didn't invite me to play too!"  
"I'm not playing a game! OK?"  
_Why is he shouting at me? Is it a secret or something? Am I not allowed to play?_  
The two children sat in silence for a while before Ayano spoke again.  
"I'm sorry Kazuma."  
"You don't need to be..."  
"Yeah I do! I made you angry didn't I?"  
"Nah it's not your fault."  
"You know I might be having a party later...you can come if you want."  
"I don't want to ruin it for you..."  
"You won't! Please come!" Kazuma sighed.  
"OK, whatever you wish my princess."  
"I'll need a present."  
"What? I can't get you one now!"  
"Yes you can!"  
"What?"  
"Maybe we could be friends? That can be your present to me." Ayano smiled at him as she walked back towards the house. Proud that she has helped Kazuma in his need for friends.

**So! Did you like it? I will carry it on if you guyz want me too and I think it's gone well. Please review, favourite, follow and all that jazz because it really does help and it means I will write more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaze No Stigma Fan Fiction

**Heya lovely people! Sorry I was a while updating this chapter but I wanted to make sure it was the very best for all of you! Also my story 'A Love For Developing Powers' will be updated soon I'm sorry I've been very busy recently and simply haven't had time to update! :)**

Chapter 2: A Real Princess

Ayano walked back to her room, a giant smile spread across her face as she thought of how she had helped Kazuma, and the fact that her room had been completely tidied by Saira. Her birthday outfit lay spread across the bed.  
_Yay! Oh I can't wait to see what presents I'm getting and if I'm having a party!_  
"Come miss Ayano, We need to get you changed and ready."  
"Can you tell me what's going on?"  
"I'm afraid not, you have to wait and see!"  
"Oh, but I don't want to wait! I want to see now!"  
"Calm down! The faster you get ready, the closer it will be to your-"  
"My what?"  
"Oh I've already said to much." Saira laughed as Ayano's face frowned at her.  
"Ayano, don't frown like that!"  
"Why not? I'm sad"  
"You won't be for long!"  
Saira grabbed the dress from the bed and dragged Ayano into the en suite. She helped Ayano into her blue dress, tied up the bow at the back and slipped on her shoes. She led Ayano back into the other room and sat her in a chair.  
"So, how shall we do your hair I wonder?"  
"Hmmm something pretty!"  
"OK then."  
Saira picked up a hairbrush and began brushing out Ayano's long, red hair. Carefully plaiting small strands of it and tying blue bows at the ends, to match the dress. Finally she placed the headband on top of Ayano's head, stood back, and admired her work.  
"You look lovely Ayano!"  
"Yay!" She hugged Saira tightly.  
_I look so pretty! Saira is really good at this! Ooh I am so excited now hehe! I wonder what Kazuma is doing right now? I hope he really does come..._  
Suddenly, Saira's hands covered Ayano's eyes.  
"Huh?"  
"Shh! Its time for your surprise!"  
Saira said as she lead Ayano out of the room, still covering her eyes, down the corridors.  
_I wonder where we are going? I hope it's a party...with lots of food! And cake! Oh I want to know! Why do my eyes have to be covered?_  
Saira's hands released Ayano's eyes to reveal a dark room, where Ayano couldn't see a thing. What? Ayano was about to star crying when... "SURPRISE!"

The lights flashed on and the entire of Ayano's family and some of the branch family children jumped out from all over the room. Balloons hung in the corners of the room, ribbons hung from the walls. A very long table was stuffed full with food and drinks. A pile of large looking presents lay near Ayano. Ayano scanned the room,  
_where is Kazuma? He said he would come?! I don't want him to miss all this! Wow! Look at all those presents...this is going to be the best birthday so far! I'm sure he will be here soon anyway..._  
For the next hour or so Ayano spent time unwrapping all her presents, talking to family members, and eating one of everything from the table. She danced with and chased the other children, playing with some new toys she got. She forgot all about Kazuma and the fact he was still not there. There was so much to do though, that it was not until she escaped the party for a bit that she remembered.  
_It's so hot and stuffy in here! I think I'll go to the garden for some air. Not for long though, just enough to cool down. I don't want to miss to much of my party!_  
Ayano reached the door and slipped out of sight from everyone. Walking down the corridors until she reached the balcony over looking the garden. She perched on the edge of a wooden bench, feet swinging in excitement.  
_I've had so many cool presents! And had fun dancing with everyone else! But no sign of a cake yet, waaaa! I want my cake! What if they have brought it out now? And I'm not there?_  
"Ayano?"  
"Huh? Kazuma?"  
_Oh no! I forgot about him!_  
"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside? At the party?"  
"Yes! But you are not there!"  
"Sorry, I was told not to come."  
"What? Why?"  
"Don't worry OK? Here, take this."  
Kazuma held out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a golden bow.  
"Wha-? A present?"  
"Yeah, you wanted one, remember?"  
"But you gave me one?"  
"Well since your so old now, I thought you would want something else."  
"Oh...OK!"  
Ayano grabbed the box from Kazuma, ripping of the wrapping and opening it up. Inside was a silver tiara that sparkled in the light.  
"WOW! It's so shiny!"  
"I thought you'd like it. Now you can be a real princess."  
"Thank you so much!"  
She hugged Kazuma, before he pushed her away from him.  
"Well put it on then."  
"You do it."  
"Fine"  
Kazuma placed the tiara on top of Ayano's head, making sure it was secure.  
"There, princess Ayano."  
Ayano smiled at him, giving a slight blush.  
"Kazuma?"  
"Yes?"  
"When we are older...will you marry me? So I can be a proper princess?"  
Kazuma sighed "Of course I will."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise, now you'd better get back inside, before they notice your gone."  
"OK I will. Oh and I'll save you some cake!"  
"Thanks Princess."

**So did you like it? I still can't get over how cute it is! Haha if I say so myself lolz! Thanks for all your reviews telling me to continue ( I WILL!) and please review more! I love hearing your opinions! :)**


End file.
